From Love To True Love
by Alli Kat 17
Summary: Set after new moon. Edward left Bella again convinced it's the only way to keep her safe. But what if the Cullens ran into Bella again two hundred years later to find her head of the volturi guard as well as the Queen of Vampires
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, This is my first fanfics so sorry if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Preface

BPOV (Bella)

He left. He returned. And he left again. Of course I realized this was going to happen. I never expected him to stay. Edward was a selfish bastard. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I really do love him. I only called him selfish bastard because I'm mad. I'm pissed the Cullens left with him though. I swear to myself that I will never fall for the Cullen charm again.

**A/N: Pre face was two short for me so I added chapter one**

Chapter One

EPOV (Edward's)

Now that I know she was safe after all I know I couldn't put her in more danger. She was always to good for me. And with me here it was a possibility Victoria could come back for her.

"Carlisle, we can't put her in danger like this anymore. We have to leave. I swear if you say no I will kill a human to make sure we leave. I'll expose us and kill those who would then know," I told Carlisle looking him straight in the eye.

"I know you wouldn't, son," Carlisle replies.

"He will Carlisle," Alice pitched in.

"I guess we leave then," Rosalie decided for the family.


	2. Red with rage

Chapter two

BPOV

200 years later.

"Sister, where have you been? I've had the whole guard searching for you throughout the castle," Aro sighed in relief.

"Well, Aro, I've spent some time catching up with my husband. And I must admit it was very fun dear brother," I replied with mischievous grin on my face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, so that was what all the noise was coming from yours and Marcus's chambers. We were wondering what all that noise was about," Caius said trying to hold back a chuckle unsuccessfully.

"To much information sister mine," Aro said shaking his head chuckling under his breath.

"Well then next time don't ask a question you don't want or can't handle the answer to," I said to my brothers.

"I think I'll listen to that advice Isabella," Aro said still shaking his head.

"Anyway, you called me up here for a reason my dear brothers. Now may I ask what that reason is?" I asked with a smile once again tugging on my lips. I had noticed many times before that my older brother Aro was easily distracted and a lot of the time strayed from the subject. Not that I cared. It made him way more fun than all serious Edward.

"I need you and two other red coat guard members to go do the routine check on one of our bigger covens," Aro said.

"What coven has been so bad or is so big that 3 red coat guard members have to go and do the routine coven check?" The red coat guard members are the most dangerous and trust worthy of the volturi guard and only really left the castle for wars and really big mission that could risk the lives of the volturi rulers and their mates.

The volturi guard members go on routine coven checks to make sure that the coven has been following the rules of the vampire society and of course are not a threat to the volturi rulers. But it was very rare the red coats go on the checks and even rarer that I would go on the routine checks.

"The Olympic coven is one of the biggest covens in vampire world and we wish to take precautions. I believe you know them. The Cullens," Aro said looking grim.

That was when I started seeing red. Everything was in different shades of red and I could feel my whole body shaking with fury. I heard Caius sigh. He know all to well what happened the last time I lost my temper. They have only just finished rebuilding the east side of the castle.

I also heard Aro trying to reason with me, knowing quiet well it would never work.

Just then I felt a soft familiar touch of a hand slide down from my shoulder to my hand and their fingers of that hand twine together with my fingers. I instantly relaxed knowing that me husband, Marcus, had finally arrived.

"I think I now owe you my life Marcus brother," Aro sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't do it for you. The last time my wife lost her temper she was out of it for three weeks," Marcus said, chuckling at the scared face Aro had on his face while I was mad. (A/N: Just to let you know. That Bella is not only a Mind Shield. She is also a mind reader. But with the touch a hand she can copy and paste anybodies powers. May they be human, vampire, werewolf or shape shifter she can copy their powers.)

"I'll go on this mission only if the two red coats limit is changed to four and Marcus comes. In case I lose my temper again," I said to Aro with an evil grin.

"I think that would be wise. Marcus shall go with you. And who should the four other red coats be?" Aro asked.

"Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri."

"Good choices. All keep you calm and well behaved. You'll have to go to school with them for the semester to blend in with the humans and act as their family. How will you act to be related with them, may I ask?" Aro explained.

"Well, I look a little like Esme so I'll be her younger sister. Jane is often mistaken as my younger sister so she will be my younger sister. Marcus, or course with be my boyfriend seeing as I with be acting to young to have a husband. Demitri could pass as my twin brother so he will be my twin brother but still older than I. Felix will be my younger brother and Jane's twin brother," I explained to Aro.

"Sounds good to me," Marcus whispered into my ear while massaging my shoulders to get all the tense out of them.

"Then it is confirmed. You will go and pack. We will tell the others of your choice. You will be leaving in an hour," Caius said as Marcus and I walked out of the throne room.


	3. Bella look alike

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to SM. I only own the story line of this Fanfic.

Also for all those mothers out there HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!!!

Chapter 3

EPOV

Yeah another one of the volturi guard check. I really hate the Volturi and hate there routine checks even more. They only started the routine checks after I fell in love with Bella.

Ouch. I really have tried to forget about her but you just can't forget the love of your live, even if she's dead. Even after 200 years.

_Flash Back_

_Alice and Rosalie had dragged me in front of the TV to spend some quality time with the family. All I really wanted to do was remember all the times I spent with Bella._

"_We interrupt this program for a special report," the news lady from the TV said._

"_A young girl by the name Isabella Swan has been concluded dead after three months of searching for her in the ocean just off La Push cliffs. If you have any information to her body's whereabouts please contact the number on the bottom of the screen."_

_End Flash Back_

Okay that memory hurt. I've lived for over 300 years and that is the most painful memory I have.

Oh well, I can return to my mopping once this routine check is over.

My family and I were waiting at the airport to pick up the volturi guards from there flight and it was not fun. My family kept shooting me glances to make sure I wouldn't lose it. But Alice's glance was different from the others. In fact it wasn't a glance it was an out right stare. I decide to occupy myself with the thoughts around me to try and find the minds of the volturi guards.

'_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world, in a barbie world. I am plastic it is fantastic,'_ well that made it obvious that Alice was hiding something from me.

'_I wonder what Alice is so excited about,_' Jasper.

'_Which volturi guards did Aro send this time,'_ Carlisle.

'_This must be so hard on Edward knowing that these checks are for things like him and Bella,'_ Esme.

'_Awesome. New vampires to fight with. Should be fun,'_ Emmett

'_Hope my hair is okay. Hate to look bad in front of the volturi,'_ Rosaile.

'_Yeah another check. And even worse. The Cullens. Maybe I can electric shock someone for the fun of it,'_ aha! The volturi check squad consists of Jane.

'_I hope she can cope with this. I know how much she hates the Cullens. All I have to do is keep her at a distance from the Cullens and the check should go smoothly,' _ummm. Defiantly a volturi member but no name.

"Carlisle, my old friend. It is a pleasure to see you again," One of 5 vampires said to Carlisle.

"It is a pleasure to see you to Marcus. But may I ask what are you doing here on one of the routine checks?" Carlisle asked.

"He came, Carlisle, because I requested it," The second shortest vampire of the group as she flipped back her hoddie. Then I saw the face I never thought I would see again.

Bella.

"Bella-," It kind of just slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. She just looked so much like Bella.

"I preferred not to have to spend a whole semester away from my husband. I already have to spend a semester away from my brothers and kingdom," She said a voice that sounded like wind chimes and warmed my soul more than I have ever felt it since I left Bella.

"Umm, may I ask what your name is? I've been friends with the volturi for many years and do not recall you. Although I must say you look familiar some how," Carlisle asked in his calm controlled voice.

'_She looks so much like Bella but she can't be her she's dead.'_ Carlisle thought.

"Shall we continue this conversation somewhere else? I shall inform you of the information you must know when we are in a more private location," The Bella look alike said.

"Of course," was all Carlisle said before we all turned and headed towards the cars.


	4. Introductions

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long on updating. I had school and I was trying to think of cool ideas for the story. Okay, so I want my reader's opinion on what I should do for my next story. I was thinking either a Carlisle and Bella or a Bella and Sam story. So if you review and you want a say in what my next story will be please add your opinion to your review. I am most likely going to do both eventually so don't worry if you vote one and it turns out to be the other. I'll stop counting votes when I post the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter, I'll let you know when I stop counting votes. I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks. So here is chapter four. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer… I don't own twilight. SM does.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

After about an hours drive from Seattle's airport to my small home town forks were had finally arrived at the Cullen mansion. The mansion I had not set a foot into for a bit over 200 years. It hadn't changed in 200 hundred years. None of them had changed in the past 200 hundred years. But I guess that is to be expected seeing as we are vampires. It is both a gift and a curse of what we are.

The gift being that I get to keep the Marcus I fell in love with when I first met him. The curse being that Edward will never change and continue to be the self centred bastard that play me as if I were stupid 200 years ago.

We all entered the mansion through the front door and walked to the lounge room. As soon as we were all in the room we all sat down. Carlisle, Esme and Edward sat on the three seater couch. Alice and Jaspers sat on one recliner chair while Emmett and Rosalie were on the other. Felix sat on the floor with Jane on his lap while Demitri and Alec sat on either side of Felix and Jane. Marcus sat on the love seat and I followed him and sat on his lap.

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes when Carlisle broke the silence.

"How about we start with introductions seeing as we may not all know each other," Carlisle suggested.

Okay, so this is how they intended to find out who I was. Do it sneakily. Clever. But I am cleverer than them. They could have been a little less obvious about trying to find out who I am.

"Sure," Marcus agreed, "how about you start?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, "I'm Carlisle and this is my mate Esme," He pointed to Esme as he said her name.

"I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper," Alice said bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap.

"I'm Rosaile and this is my husband and mate Emmett," Rosaile said with detachment curling into Emmett's chest.

"I'm Edward and I have no mate," Edward said sadly and I could see on his face that he was lost in thought.

"Oka, our turn," Jane said bouncing in Felix's lap. Yep, Jane is basically a blond Alice, "I'm Jane and this is my husband and mate Felix."

"I'm Demitri, and my mate is Heidi but she's back in Italy," Demitri said in a level voice.

"I'm Alec, Jane's twin brother and I have no mate or wife."

"I'm Marcus, third king of the volturi, and this is my wife and Queen of the Volturi, Isabella," As Marcus said this every Cullen's head snapped up and stared at me expect Alice who was grinning at me like a mad woman.

"I go by Bella though," I said with a menacing grin on my face.

Edward was staring at me with a look of sadness and hope on his face. The room was silent. The Cullens were staring at me and my family was staring at the Cullens all except Marcus who was shooting worried glances between Edward and me wondering how I would react to the situation.

The silence was about to get too much for me when Carlisle spoke to me.

"May I ask what your full name is, when you were changed and how old you are?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I said still grinning menacingly as I continued, "I was turned 200 years ago at the age of 18 so I'm 218. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi."

And that was when the yelling started and my own personal hell broke lose.

**Author's note: Okay I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I just want this chapter to have the right wording so that it had the correct feel to it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also for all those werewolf lovers out there I'm hoping and trying to squeeze them into the story line some time soon.**


	5. If it were possible to get a headache

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

PREVIOUSLY

"May I ask what your full name is, when you were changed and how old you are?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I said still grinning menacingly as I continued, "I was turned 200 years ago at the age of 18 so I'm 218. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi."

And that was when the yelling started and my own personal hell broke lose.

CHAPTER FIVE

BPOV

"What the hell?"

"How are you alive?"

"Why the hell are you with the volturi?"

"You're married?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella I missed you so much?"

All the yelling and screaming were just blurring together so I was starting to not understand what anyone was saying. The Volturi guard members, my family, all kept quiet sitting so still it would have looked like the were cast in stone if I had been human. But of course I wasn't and because I knew them so well I could see in their postures that they were tense and ready for a fight, ready to protect their king and king if they had to.

But out of the whole group all I could really notice and understand were Marcus's arms around my torso.

But then Edward spoke and even with all the other noise I could hear and under stand him perfectly.

"Why? How?"

I knew what he meant even if he only said two words.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

The room was silent.

"Thank God vampires can't get headaches or I would have one hell of a headache with all the yelling you guys are doing," I said.

The Cullens all looked at me sheepishly except Edward who was still looking at me with hope and sadness in his eyes.

"Would you like to hear my story?" I asked them, "You all probably don't have a right to know knowing what you did to me and because I hate your guts with a passion but I really don't what you all questioning me about what has happened in the past 200 years. So do you want to hear my story?"

"Yes, we do," Carlisle spoke on behalf of the Cullens.

"Okay," I said then started with the story.

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for taking so long again. The next chapter at least will be a flashback because it seems to be the best option to explain Bella's story.

Also these are the possibilities for my next story…  
-Carlisle and Bella  
-Sam and Bella  
-Aro and Bella  
-Alec and Bella


	6. A Story of the Past

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

Also I know that people have already written the next pairing they want me to write in their reviews and they will be put towards the final result but there is a poll up on my profile concerning the next pairings. In the poll there are many more choices for my next twilight fanfiction pairing. So put in your votes because every vote counts if you really want a certain pairing.

I would also like to thank my best friend, basically my second sister, for helping me to write this chapter and for helping me put up the poll I have on my profile.

Also, I'm going to try to post some web addresses on my profile so you can see some of the clothes and how everything looked to me in my minds eye.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Six

BPOV  
"Well, it started when you left me in the middle of nowhere… for dead, you selfish bastard," I said, while the Volturi members grinned at me the Cullens sat there with their mouths wide open, "Shut the mouths before I shut them for you, but I really needed to say that."

"I deserve that," the selfish bastard himself muttered under his breath.

"Yeah you do," I agreed.

"You heard that?" He looked dumbfounded.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm not a human anymore. I have super hearing you moron. So now can you shut the fuck up so I can continue my story? Thank you."

Not bothering to wait for the answer I knew was coming. He stared at me wide eyed and I realised I had never used that type of language around him before, or any of the Cullens as a matter of fact.

"So, after you left I ran off to the Volturi knowing they would give me either death or immortality. Not knowing that I was going to get a lot more than either of those."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**200 years ago**_

"_Would you please buckle your seat belts we are about to start our descent into Volterra," The flight attendant said through the PA system. It was then that my heart started racing and I realised that I was about to actually go through with this crazy plan. I was about to go into the Volturi's chamber of death. Then I thought about Edward and the other Cullens but mainly Edward and how, if I got the chance I would kill him, rip out his heart and dance on it in high healed boots. That single thought made me grin and I immediately knew I was doing the right thing._

_We finally landed about 15 minutes later; I collected my luggage and hopped into my rented car. I drove as fast as humanly possible towards the Volterra castle in which I knew was the house of the Volturi._

_I parked at the front of the castle, jumped out the door and sprinted to the entrance of the castle. I pounded on the massive dors and…ummm… I think it was Felix that opened the doors and lead me to the throne room._

"_Well Bella, looking as lovely as ever," he said as he opened the doors to the throne room._

"_Ahhh, Bella, what a pleasant surprise. What can we do for you today? Where are the Cullens? Why are you still human?" Aro said staring at me intently._

"_Hello Aro, it's been far too long. You haven't changed a bit," I smiled. _

"_Well, I see that your sense of humour remains intact," he replied._

"_Anyway, I'm here on…business; I guess you could call it. I want you to turn me."_

'_Well, you certainly don't waste time. Now tell me, why do you want to turn all of a sudden?"_

_I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "The Cullens left, and now I want to murder them in their sleep, but I can't do that while I'm human," I said this, knowing that both he and I knew that I wasn't talking about the Cullens, per se, but one of the Cullens…Edward, or, once I'm done with him…Deadward._

"_You know that I want you turned, but I need to know, if I turn you, will you stay with us.'_

'_If that what it takes to kill Edward, then sure." I knew what he was doing; he wanted me for his collection. I'd always promised myself that I wouldn't join them, but desperate times call for desperate measures. That's when I saw him…for the second time. The first time I'd seen him, Edward had been my life, so I guess I hadn't even given him a second look, but now… I felt drawn to him. He sat upon one of the three thrones looking incredibly bored. He looked like he was the youngest of the three brothers with brown silky hair and his blood red eyes were staring straight back into my wide chocolate brown eyes. I quickly averted my gaze very quickly to look at Aro again._

"_Well then you shall be changed at the end of the week. First we have to set up your chambers and stage your death," Aro proclaimed. _

_I must have zoned out at that part. My death. I hadn't thought of that when I came here. I had told Charlie that I was going to Italy for about a year to study art. He had actually bought it, which had surprised me. I didn't think that I would be staying here, let alone dying. Felix whisked me away to my new chamber, at least I think it was Felix, I was kind of in a daze…my death. _

_My chamber was big. I had a King sized bed and there was even a chandelier hanging from the roof. The main colours covering most of the surfaces in the room were red and gold. It looked very much like somewhere a princess would have slept and not an insignificant human amongst the kings of the vampire world. There were couches and cushions in one corner and a DVD, stereo player and lamp in another. I also noticed that my suit case as on the bed waiting for me._

"_So, you'll be staying here while you are present in Volterra and if you need anything just ask me or one of the other members of the guard. Everyone has been informed of your stay and they know not to harm you. So you are completely and utterly safe here, Bella," The guard I thought was Felix._

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

"Yes Bella, it was me that showed you to your room. I mean come on how could forget me I'm, like, your favourite brother," Felix sighed.

"Hey I thought I was your favourite brother," Demitri said,

"Hey what about me?" Alex said annoyed.

All the Volturi boys started arguing then who was my favourite brother and why I loved then so much.

"STUP UP. I love you all the same amount so you can stop arguing and let me continue with the story," I said.

Just as I was about to start Felix mutter under his breath, "I still don't see how you could forget me I mean-," I cut him off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP," I yelled. I sighed and continued on with the story.

_**FLASH BACK CONTINUED**_

_It was the next morning and I woke up to some one knocking on my door._

"_Come in," I yelled as I sat up in the really, really, really comfy bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes._

"_Isabella," Marcus said as he opened the door. I was to busy staring that the beautiful face that he had that I hadn't realised that he was carrying a try of food with him. I was then that I smelt it. I smelt absolutely divine. I was probably on of the most beautiful smells my nose had ever had the pleasure of smelling._

"_That smells so nice. You didn't have to bring me anything I could have gotten up and done it myself," I replied. Even as I spoke I was still very aware of the pull I felt towards him. It was like a voice inside of me was telling me to run into his arms and he would protect. He would make everything all right. That he would love me._

_Okay, I am now officially insane. He was one of the kings of the Volturi. He would never do any of those things for me. He probably thought I was some insignificant human who was worth nothing. If fact I was some insignificant human who was worth nothing._

"_I wanted to. Besides I wanted to talk to you any way so I thought, 'why not save her a trip to the kitchen and make myself useful for the first time in two thousand years and get her some breakfast and when I take it to her I can talk to her,' I have to say it was one of the best ideas I've ever had in my entire existence while I tried to think like a human," he said as I gaped at him._

"_Why would you want to talk to me? I'm nothing but a human," I said in a slow and sad voice as I look at the hand that was tracing the patterns on the bed spread._

"_Ahhh, but you see I know for a fact you are not an ordinary human. You're special and if you'll allow me to explain I'll tell you the reason why I believe that and the reason why I wanted to talk to you," Marcus said._

"_Okay, you can explain," I said wondering why he, one of the kings of all vampires, would wait for little weak human me to allow him to tell me his reason._

"_I don't know whether or not you are familiar with my gift but I am able to read the relationships and connections someone, vampire, human or others just by looking at them and observing the lines around them. When you walked in the throne room yesterday I read your relationships and connections and I found many of your connections are to other members of this castle. For instance, Jane and Alec are connected to you like children, Aro is connected to you like a second father, Caius is connected to you as a protector or a brother and I am connected to you as your…" he started to hesitate about what he was saying and from reading the look on his face he seem worried._

"_You are connected to me as my…" I urged._

"_As you soul mate," he said staring down at the floor._

_It was at that moment that I fainted._

_Okay, so I know I have kept you waiting for this chapter for ages so I have separated this chapter into two parts. In the next update it will continue on with the flashback from the very beginning of the chapter.


	7. A Story of the Past part two

Author's Note:

"_Has she come round yet?" one voice asked._

"_No not yet. That's the thing about humans, they black out at the flick of a switch" another voice said._

_Then I realised that I was gently being shaken and someone was whispering my name as if that person was whispering the name of a goddess and trying, no pleading, for her to come before him in body and soul._

_Then I realised that the person who was whispering to me was the same person who was gently shaking me._

_Then I recognized the voice and realised the voice belonged to Marcus._

_As he continued his whispering I listened to his voice. I hadn't realised until that point that his voice sounded like small bells chiming. It was as soft as satin. I could fall asleep to that voice every single night if he would allow me._

_All of a sudden all of these thoughts went rushing through my head._

_The same Marcus that was a king._

_The same Marcus who was a vampire._

_The same Marcus that was there when I fainted._

_The same Marcuse that had called me his soul mate._

_I think I nearly fainted again when that thought crossed my mind._

"_Do you hear that?" The first vampire asked._

"_Yeah, I do," said the second voice._

"_What? What do you hear?" Marcus asked quickly._

"_You are a vampire brother you should be able to hear what we hear. Especially if Felix can hear it because you are older than he is," said the first voice._

_So Felix was the second voice, I thought._

_WAIT, I thought, WHAT ARE THEY HEARING?_

"_Oh," Marcuse sighed with I assumed was relief, "her heart is speeding up."_

"_That means, maybe, if you talk to her she could hear you, Brother," the first voice said._

"_Maybe, if you talk to her, Marcus, she may wake up, "Felix suggested._

"_Bella, please wake up, for me, for al of us. I'm sorry if it was too soon to tell you that you are my soul mate. I am so sorry. I will beg for your forgiveness if that is what it takes. Just, please wake up," Marcus said. After that he just kept repeating the words 'Please Wake Up' to me._

_I woke up._

_My eye lids started to flutter._

"_Bella?" Marcuse asked._

_My eyes finally opened and stayed open._

"_Oh thank goodness, Bella, you're alright, you scared me," Marcus said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest._

_My body stiffened. I stopped breathing. I stopped blinking._

_I was a statue._

_Marcus stopped his murmuring and pulled away to look at my face._

_I could feel the tears running down my cheeks._

_The memories of the night before Edward left for the second time came flooding back to me._

_MEMORY_

_My dad had gone out for the night so when Edward climbed in through my bedroom window we had the house to ourselves._

_He walked straight to me and kissed me so deep I felt as if I could have drowned at the bottom of the ocean and I would not have cared._

_But then he started to cross his boundaries._

_He lifted me, walked over to my bed, dropped me on the mattress and held himself above me, balancing on his elbows._

_That's when he started to really surprise me._

_His hand began to sneak up my shirt and started to trace the bottom of my bra._

"_Hello love," He whispered before he started to kiss me again._

_That was the night I lost my virginity._

_As I laid there in Edward's arms I felt completely content and happy._

"_I love you," he whispered in my ear._

_He held me for the rest of the night._

_That was the last time he held me._

_END OF MEMORY_

_By the end of the memory I was fully sobbing but other than the violent shaking that was going through my body was completely still._

_No blinking._

_No breathing._

_Not even thinking._

_Until I felt the nudge in my stomach._

_My sobbing stopped._

_My hands flew to my stomach._

_My eyes snapped to my stomach._

"_I think I am pregnant," I said before I fell back, fainting again._

"_Bella, Bella, wake up. Come on open your eyes," Marcus was saying as he stroked my cheek and my eyes began to flutter open for the second time in one day._

"_How can I be pregnant?" I asked them as I sat up. I directed the question to Aro and Felix not wanting to meet Marcus's eyes._

"_When two people love each other very much, or are incredibly drunk, they decide to do the horizontal folk dance, which is also known as-," I cut Felix off._

"_I know how people get pregnant but I have only had sex once and it was with a vampire," I said._

"_You have to have had sex with someone else," Felix said, "It is impossible for a vampire to conceive, produce or have a baby."_

"_Nope, only had sex once and it was with a vampire," I said._

_I tried to keep my face calm and smooth but I couldn't. All this talk about babies and sex with vampires was making all the unwanted memories of my last night with Edward come rushing back to my head. Because of these thoughts I could feel a traitor tear roll down my cheek._

_Because of the tears I had cried, because of all the things Edward had done to me, because of all the things that happened because of something to do with Edward was the reason I was going to kill him if or when I was turned into a vampire._

_Marcus gently caressed my cheek with his thumb, wiping away the traitor tear that had fallen._

"_Enough talk about sex with vampires, okay?" Marcus asked the other two vampires in the room while looking into my eyes._

_The other two looked at me and nodded their heads looking sheepish._

"_I'll need a pregnancy test to know for sure," I informed the three vampires in the room._

"_Aro, you do some research on this type of situation. Felix, you go to the store and buy some pregnancy tests. I'll make sure Bella gets fed," Marcus ordered._

_Aro and Felix raced out of the room to do the jobs Marcus had given them while I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing and emotions._

"_Bella?" Marcus asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"_

"_Do I look alright? I may be pregnant with my ex-boyfriends baby not to mention he was a vampire. I ran away from home to Italy and went straight to the rulers of the fucking vampire world. I may never see my family again. My shape-shifting best friend probably hates my guts or thinks I am dead and you are asking if I am ALRIGHT? Why do you care anyway? You'll probably just do what Edward did. Play with the little human and then leave," I said._

"_I care because you are my soul mate and I am worried about you. I will not do what Edward did to you. I will worship and cherish you in the way you deserve. I am sorry I asked you if you were alright. It was a stupid question. Quick non-stupid question. Do you really have a shape-shifting best friend?"_

"_Yeah. He can only turn into a wolf though but un-like werewolves he can change at anytime he wants and the gene is carried through the family," I answered._

_I looked into his eyes and all I saw was devotion, worry, love and adoration._

_Felix had returned at that point and had handed me 5 boxes all containing pregnancy tests._

_I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I conducted all five tests and placed them in the sink. I set the timer on my phone for ten minutes and sat on the bed twiddling my thumbs waiting for my timer to go off._

"_Don't worry beautiful. We'll work it out somehow. Trust me," Marcus said as he wrapped hi arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap._

_I don't know why but I didn't fight him. I just curled into a ball on his lap and cuddled into his chest waiting._


	8. A Story of the Past part three

_**Chapter Six Part Three (We are still in the story of Bella's Past)**_

BPOV

Ten minutes. Ten friggin' minutes is how long I had to wait for the pregnancy test results and when to time came to finally look I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

What would happen if I was pregnant with Edwards' child? How would it affect my future? Will the child ever have a father? How was I going to raise a half vampire child when I was human? What creature was my child going to be?

Marcus apparently saw my panicked face because he began to whisper soothing words.

I got off his lap and began to walk to the bathroom to see the results that could change my life forever. Marcus was right behind me as I took a deep breath, picked up the test and flipped it over to view the results.

The pregnancy test showed a pink positive sign. It was positive. I was pregnant. I was pregnant Edward's child. I couldn't take it. I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Marcus said rubbing my back, "If you want to keep the child we can raise it together if you will let me but if you wish to rid yourself of the child you may do that as well."

"Why would you want to raise the child with me?"

"Because I love you. You may not believe it but I do and I will spend the rest of my years proving that to you."

"I believe you," I admitted, "But you have to give me time to be able to return the feelings."

"I will wait as long as you want me to but we first need to solve the problem at hand. Do you wish to keep the child?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I do. It may be half of him but the baby is half of me to."

"Then we will raise this child and figure out everything else later."

The next six months were hard but also happy. It was only one month until the baby was born. Marcus and I had grown very close and he had asked me to marry him. Our feeling had grown deeper and deeper as pasted. He was also getting very excited about the baby. But he wasn't the only one. Aro was as excited as a kid going to Disney land for the first time. He kept saying he could wait for the baby was born and how different and special the baby was going to be as well as how it was going to be a huge part of the world's history, doing great things. Unfortunately we were unable to find out the gender of the baby but I had a feeling it was going to be a girl. We were getting married after the baby had been born. I had basically forgotten about the Cullen family and had gained another family. I hadn't seen my father or talked to my mother since I had run away and they probably thought I was dead. I missed my daddy so much it hurt sometimes.

"Love, what is wrong?" Marcus asked me as he held me on our bed. I had moved into his suite when I was three months pregnant, which was a month after I had arrived in Volterra.

"I was just thinking about my dad and how much I missed him. All I had left him with when I ran away was a note saying I loved him but I couldn't stay in Forks anymore. When I imagine our wedding all I see is my daddy walking me down the aisle," I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks and I started to sob.

"Well, you will be the future Queen of the Volturi and presently the princess of vampires. We could make an acceptation for you because of this. He could be told we are vampires and then have the option on what to do. Whether he would like to stay human but keep in contact with you or be turned into a vampire and be with you forever."

"I would like him to know," I said and he kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

Three days later Dad was brought to Volterra by two of the guards and the three kings and I explained about the supernatural. He was very happy to see me but pissed that I had run away but he had forgiven me within half an hour.

Another month had passed and the baby was due any day. Charlie Had decided to be turned and now spent a lot of time with Felix not only to learn control but also because he viewed Felix like the son he never had. All of a sudden I felt moisture roll down my leg and I started to scream for help. I knew then that I had gone into labor. I knew I was about to have my baby.

**(I am going to skip the description of the birth because I have no clue what happens. This starts straight after Bella has given birth.)**

"Ms. Swan, It is a little baby…"

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to update. I have had school which meant tests and homework. School is almost finished for the year though and I hope to write a lot over the holidays. In the next chapter, which I hope to start as soon as I have posted this chapter will continue looking at Bella's past.**


	9. A Story of the Past part Four

_**Chapter six part four**_

"Ms. Swan, It is a little baby girl," Said the doctor.

I had tears streaming down my face. I glanced at Marcus to see the venom tears that would never fall start to well in his eyes. I didn't care that the child was Edward's. This little girl would never get to know her real father but at least she would have a father figure and a huge family that loved her as if she were their own.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. The doctor handed over the baby and the vampires in the room sent him out. I stared into my daughters eyes and then at Marcus. I knew then that my family was complete.

…

The wedding was small. It was just the Volturi in attendance. My dad walked me down the aisle as I had always hoped he would. My dress was red, layered and suited a vampire scene very well. My shoes were high heeled, red with silver spikes on them. My bouquet was made of green reeds and red roses. I looked up to the alter to see Marcus standing there with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing a black and red tux. Aro said all the things that he was meant to and we both said I do. We kissed and run back up the aisle to our honey moon before anybody could stop us.

….

When we got home I laid on the bed as Marcus leaned over me and whispered, "I love you," just before he bit down on my neck. I burned for three days.

….

PRESENT TIME  
EdPOV

Wow. She has been through so much because of me. Wait did she just say I have a daughter?

**AN: sorry about the bad descriptions on everything. Pictures for wedding stuff are on my profile. We are finally back to the present time. I will try to put small flashbacks into later chapter. The reason I didn't go into detail on the honeymoon is because I don't write lemons. Soon Edward is going to try and win Bella back and she runs into an old friend I think , hope, we'll see.**


	10. I have a WHAT?

**Sorry it took so long to update. Everything seems to be happening at once in my life so I haven't had the time. Add to that the huge writer's block I have been having and you have a major span of time and no update to any story. From now on it will all be in present tense except for the rare flash backs and what not. If you have any ideas on a future path for the story send them to me and I will see what I can come up with.**

Chapter 10- I have a WHAT?

EPOV

"Wait a second, did you just say I, Edward Cullen, the vampire has a daughter?" I asked in a shocked state of mind.

I couldn't believe it. If there were any way for a vampire to reproduce and have a child Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle would have found a way by now, for sure.

"Yes you douche bag," Bella said, "that was what I just stated wasn't it?"

"That's not possible," I state staring at her wide eyed.

"Apparently it is," She replies.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?" I yelled at her and immediately regretted it, "didn't you think I had a right to know? I am her father but instead of telling me I have a daughter you are off playing happy family with the freaking Volturi."

"You didn't leave me with any of your new contact information you idiot," Bella hissed, "even if I did have the contact information what was I meant to say when I contacted you? Ummm? 'Hi my name is Bella Swan. Yeah do you remember me? Yeah I was the girl you left alone in the forest three days after her eighteenth where your bother Jasper attacked me because of a paper cut. Yeah, so are we on the same page? Good. By the way I just called to let you know even though you never wanted me turned into a vampire I will be just that in a matter of ten days. I also just got married to Marcus, one of the kings of the Volturi. Yeah, so that now makes me one of the only three queens of all vampires on the planet. I also happen to be one of the most powerful vampires ever to have existed. Opps, I forgot to mention after you left me I found out I was pregnant with your child seeing as you are the only person I ever slept with. I just gave birth to your child. It's a girl. Marcus also plans on adopting her as his own.' Yeah that would have gone down so well."

She had me there.

"Could you at least tell me her name?" I begged.

"Her name is Katerina Elizabeth Rosealek Masen Cullen Volturi."

**Yeah I know, the daughters name is long. I like it. Katerina won the poll votes for what the name should be so that is her first name. Someone suggested I use Elizabeth as her name because it was Edward's mother's name; I liked the idea so I made it her second name. Rosealek is a mix of the second and third place names on the poll (Rosemarie and Aleksandra). I thought I was quite clever mixing the two names together. It kind of just popped into my head. Masen after Edward's human last name. Cullen for obvious reasons. Volturi is her last name because it is not only Bella married name but also because Marcus adopted her and became her father so she took on the last name of Volturi in the story.**


	11. I Want What I Thought I Could Never Have

Chapter 11- I Want What I Thought I Could Never Have.

EPOV (Edward)

The Volturi members had been her for three days and were attending school with us tomorrow.

The cover story had to completely change though just to accommodate the lot of them. My family's cover story was basically the same. Bella will be Esme's younger sister. Demitri would be Bella twin brother. Jane and Alec would be Bella's younger siblings and would be twins because they were and it was easier to explain. Marcus would be the Italian teacher and Felix would be his younger brother. The original story made in Italy had to be changed so that it would fit in more with the family. The story we would be using would be Bella and her siblings parents died in a car crash and Esme, being their older sister, was their legal guardian. Felix, being Janes boyfriend, didn't want to separate from her begged his older brother to move with them and Marcus, needing a new job, agreed to come and work at the school and move in with his dear friend Carlisle. It was a little farfetched but oh well; it was the only reasonable thing we could all come up with.

BPOV (Bella)

I was sitting on the window in Marcus and I's room just thinking about everything while Marcus was in the shower. I was hard being back in the forks Cullen home. I always seemed o have memories flashing through my mind. The first time I was here. My 18th birthday, the day Edward first left and then the second time Edward left.

I knew for a fact that I wasn't hard to be back here because of my feelings towards Edward. I hated him with all my guts but in a strange and twisted way I felt thankful towards him. I was because of him that I meet Marcus. I was because of him that I went back to Volterra and ended up with Marcus but more importantly if it weren't for that one night we spent together I wouldn't have the lovely, confident, beautiful daughter I had today.

Katerina was the best part of my life apart from Marcus. I hadn't told the Cullens that she was coming to Forks to visit Marcus and I. I had warned her that her birth father would be here and she said that that just made her more eager to visit while I was here so she could kick his ass into the next century. Her words not mine. I laughed when she said that. I wanted to do the exact same thing.

There were so many things I was keeping from the Cullens. How I had a daughter and a son both fathered by Marcus. None of my powers had been mention to them and I was glad. I didn't tell them that Victoria was still alive and being tracked by my father. I didn't tell them that my dad would be coming soon as well. Thank god he didn't know that I was presently doing a routine check on the Cullens or he would come and kill them all himself. I just couldn't have that. Not because I cared for Edwards safety but I already have dibs on killing him then there is Katerina, then Marcus, then Jane, then Felix, then Alec and so on and so on. It was a very long list.

"What are you thinking about love?" Marcus asked as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I was just thinking about how long the waiting list is to kill Edward. Katerina is up there at the top of the list," I replied.

"Yes she would be," he continued, "I cannot wait for her and the twins _**(Bella and Marcus's children) **_to come and visit us."

"Neither," I said as I turned around. Once I court sight of my husband I stopped dead in my tracks, even though I was already dead.

There he was stand right in front of me in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"See something you like love?" he asked me smirking.

"Hell yeah," I said as I jumped him.

And, well, you can guess what happed after that.

MPOV (Marcus)

I was thankful Bella hadn't told the Cullen's our full story because, to be honest, I didn't want them to know.

I hated the fact that we had to be here but it was necessary. I knew that now that Edward knew Bella was alive he would do anything to get her back. He still thinks that she is his mate.

The sooner we get out of her the better because I know for a fact the Edward will try everything he can to get Bella and his daughter back.

EPOV (Edward)

I had formed a plan.

I would get Bella back, even if it was the last I thing I do.

Now that I knew I had a daughter and Bella was still alive I craved to have them both in my life.

I wanted what I thought I could never have.


	12. First Day and First Plan

_**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for not updating in ages. I am trying to juggle a few commitments and I am having a massive case of writers block. I have removed most of the author's notes from this story and I hopefully won't post anymore. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**_

CHAPTER TWELVE- First Day and First Plan

BPOV

It is finally the first day of school. Damn, we had only been in Forks for four days and I was already homesick. I missed Italy. I missed Volterra. I missed the castle and everybody in it. But most of all I missed not being around the Cullen's.

Damn, they could be a pain in my butt.

At least I had something to look forward to though. I knew, for a fact, that my kids would be here within two weeks and, well, everybody (that knew they were coming) were looking forward to watching Katerina kicking Edward's scrawny pale butt. Matthew and Marsha, (who were Marcus' and my children) were coming with Katerina. I think that Charlie might also be dropping in to say hi... and to kick Edwards butt.

When we got to school we walked in to the front office to get our time tables while Marcus went into the principal's office. As we walk through the halls, which hadn't changed much in the past two hundred years, we compared times tables. It seemed I had every class with at least one Volturi member or one of the Cullen's. On the up side I had Marcus' class just before lunch. On the down side I had Biology with Edward straight after lunch. Great, a blast from the past...just what I need to make this already wonderful trip perfect.  
As the first bell rang we all went towards our classes.

EPOV

It's been a week since the Volturi arrived and it is time to put my 'Get Bella and Daughter back' plan into action. I know my plans were really childish but I am desperate and I can only hope they will work.  
On the way to class I walked past both Bella and my lockers and slipped a pile of notes into each.  
Hopefully this plan will help me get my Bella and Katerina back where they belong, with me.

BPOV

A week has passed by and Edward was acting really weird, I knew he was up to something. At lunch I was walking to my locker before going to spend lunch with Marcus in his classroom. Just as I opened my locker all of these notes slipped out onto the floor. I knelt down and opened one of them.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

I decided to read every one of them. All of them were from Edward say stuff like how happy he was to have gotten my notes and poems. They all looked like secret love notes. I knew Edward was up to something, I just didn't think it would be this childish. After a while of reading the notes I heard someone walking up behind me. When I turned to look I saw it was Marcus.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey, what you reading?" He asked me.

"Some note that make no sense. They're from Edward," I answered.

Marcus knelt down beside me and read a few. As he continued reading you could see his expression getting angrier. As he looked up to say something to me Edward walked down the hall way and stood beside us.

"Hey Bella, Marcus," He said.

Marcus stood up and said, "What the hell are these?" and he gestured to the notes on the floor.

Edward replied, "Oh, those are some note Bella and I have been sending to one another and before you say anything I knew you wouldn't let us talk to each other face to face."

"Is that so?" Marcus asked, "If this is true, when would Bella supposedly have time to write these notes as she spends every hour is isn't at school with me?"

"At lunch during school," Edward replied with a smug expression.

"As if," I said as I stood up scrunching the notes, "I spend my lunch times in Marcus' classroom with him, you dimwit."

As I said this his jaw dropped. After a few seconds Marcus and I began to walk away and just as we were about to turn to corner I looked back at him and stuck my tongue out. I know it was childish but I just could not help myself.

EPOV

Well, plan one failed. Miserably! 


	13. Personal Funeral Home

A/N: Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for the new characters appearing sometime soon.)

Thanks once again to DestanyRose for Being my Beta and putting up with my grammatical errors (and trust me there are a lot).

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Personal Funeral Home

BPOV

The past few days had been filled with me receiving, one way or another, flowers after flowers from Edward Cullen. Our room was starting to look like a funeral home and the smell for all of the flowers was started to become too much for our heighten senses.

I had had enough and apparently so had Marcus.

I heard Marcus's car pull into the driveway in the early evening since he had a meeting to attend. I walked down to the front door to greet him as I usually did when he arrived home late. But when he opened the door; instead of greeting me with a kiss, as he normally would, he stormed past me up the stairs and into our room.

Curious, I followed him into our room and arrived just in time to see him gathering the last of the bouquets into his arms, opening the window and throwing them onto our front lawn two stories below. I knew he would break before I would because he always does.

He then turned to face me. The thing was; instead of the usual loving and adoring expression that usually graced Marcus's face; there was an expression filled with anger annoyance and finally jealousy.

"Why have you been keeping these flowers? Why, was I the one who had to get rid of them? You know they are from Edward, yet you keep them, even when they start to become too much for our noses to handle you still keep them. Why?"

Marcus had never been insecure about us, ever. And now, all of a sudden, he seems jealous? I was beginning to cross the line between confused to completely lost.

"Marcus. He is trying so hard and I didn't want to hurt his feelings I-,"

Marcus interrupted me before I could explain. "YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM DON'T YOU? WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT HOW HE FELT UNLESS YOU WERE STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

I stood there shell shocked with my eyes and mouth wide open.

Marcus had never yelled at me before and I didn't know what to do. Everything between us was always so easy. Never even a hitch or bump in the road. Yes, we had gotten annoyed at each other and we had conducted on more than one occasion some very heated debates but neither of us had ever raised our voices at the other.

He must have noticed my wide eyes and shocked expression as his face softened a little. "All I want is for this to be explained to me. I don't know why you would still care about how he feels after what he did to you. All I want is to understand."

"Marcus, I do NOT love Edward. I love you, don't you EVER doubt that. And yes I don't wish to hurt Edward's feelings. I may no longer love him and I most certainly do not wish to lead him on but most certainly do not wish to hurt him. If I hurt him am I no better than he was when he left me in the forest?"

"This is why I love you so much. No matter what a person does to you; you do not wish to hurt them. Even if you are itching to claw his face off on the inside," Marcus smiled. I throw my head back and laughed but I didn't get to for that long as, after a second, Marcus covered my mouth with his and took the breath I need to laugh away.

EPOV

As I sat in the living room listening to Bella and Marcus make up with one another after their argument, I thought the fight they had just had may have seemed small and insignificant to others but I knew different. I knew that Marcus's insecurities were growing. Unfortunately even though I was able to feed Marcus's insecurities I was unable to think of a way to push him over the edge. And I was starting to get really frustrated.


	14. Silence

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am still alive and I am sorry I haven't updated in ages. Anyway Here is chapter FOURTEEN!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight

Thanks as always to my awesome Beta DestanyRose and to all my readers who put up with my randomness when it comes to updating.

From Love to true love

Chapter 14- Silence

BPOV

One week had passed since the incident concerning the flowers and I knew my children would be arriving in less than an hour. Of course the Cullen's did not know this and were preparing for the baseball game. Emmett, being the overgrown child I know decided it would be an awesome idea to play a baseball game in order to ease some of the tension between the two clans. Unlikely but whom am I to radical his idea.

My three children and their mates would be meeting us in the field, which I found very ironic, first James and his coven and now my children.

I'll admit; I was nervous. I didn't know what would happen but I had this gut feeling that it would end with a fight and I had no clue how to prevent it. Yes I did want to see Assward get his butt kicked into the next century but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt in the process.

"Okay," Alice broke the silence, "The bases are ready and now all we need to  
is choose teams."

Felix had the first suggestion, "How about Cullen's verse the Volturi?"

"No," Emmett replied, "This is meant to be about breaking the tension and kicking the other team's butt but that's not the point I'm making. We need to mix it up," He concluded. Everyone nodded. It was decided that we would have to choose the teams in such a way that the gifts were evened or cancelled out so it would be fairer.

"Okay we need to separate the gifted vampires," Carlisle said, "so Jasper and Alice on one team and Edward on the other."

"Fine," Marcus agreed, "Jane, Demitri, you'll be on Edwards team," he growled his name; "Alec and Bella will be on Alice and Jasper's team."

"Wait... Bella has a power?" Carlisle asked mouth agape.

"Why so shocked?" I enquired, "You knew that Assward- I mean Edward couldn't read my mind."

Everyone was shocked silenced for a few seconds until all of a sudden Emmett started to laugh, so much so that the trees were shaking.

"Is that an earthquake or are giants suddenly really?" Everyone but Marcus and I turned in shock and faced the visitor. I turned and said, "Hello Katerina."

"Hey don't forget about us," My son and other daughter suddenly walked into the field, their mates and my dad right behind them.

"How could I forget about you both Matthew and Marsha Volturi," I replied with a smirk, "Cullen's I would like you to meet my kids, Katerina Elizabeth Rosealek Masen Cullen Volturi, Matthew Charlie Volturi and Marsha Rose Volturi."

After I said this, there was nothing but silence.


	15. Jealousy and Revalations

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. I just change the storyline around every now and then to write this fanfiction.**

**BPOV**

Stunned shock was the only expression on the Cullen's faces. While they knew that I had a child with Edward no one was aware of the rest of my story. No one knew what had taken place after I gave birth to his daughter.

"You have three kids?" Carlisle asked, being the first to regain some level of composure.

"Yes," I stated, "After I had Katerina I raised her with Marcus. He treated her as his own daughter. About six months later I started to get sick and I couldn't keep anything I ate down. I recognised the signs and took a pregnancy test as soon as I could get my hands on one. I found out that I was pregnant again. We were so happy. Because the children were vampire human hybrids no ultra sound would work and when my stomach started growing quicker than with Katerina we became worried. I was only pregnant for two and a half weeks compared to the four weeks with Katerina. We were surprised with twins but we were ecstatic."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Esme.

Introductions were thrown around and reuniting hugs were given while Marcus, Charlie, Katerina and I stood to the side watching.

"You should go over there and introduce yourself Katerina," I said, turning to face her, "They are after all your family."

"Why?" She replied.

"Because when they left they didn't know they were leaving you Kat," I smiled gently to her.

She smiled sadly back, "But they hurt you and you are my mother, you were there for me throughout my entire life."

"While they may have hurt me, it was for the best," I replied, "I would never have ended up with Marcus if it hadn't have happened. You have a lot of him in you and I know you want to know them."

"Sweetheart," Marcus whispered to her, after sweeping her into a hug, "go over there."

He puts her down again, she smiles and she walks over there to introduce herself.

"You're both taking this awfully calmly," Charlie said coming up behind us.

"I understand that she has the right to know the man who helped to bring her into this world," Marcus mumbled.

"He is the father of my first child. I will always hold a part of him with me and she has a right to have him in her life."

**EPOV**

It has been a few days since I met Kat and we have been spending a heap of time together and I have been taking every opportunity I can to get to know her better, to make up for everything I missed.

Her sister, Marsha, and Bella have been with us a lot of the time. It is nice that Bella, Kat and I have been able to spend so much time together, so that even though we aren't a family Kat still gets to have the chance to spend time with both her parents.

It's strange but I haven't been trying to win Bella back over the past few days. In fact I have been feeling the mating pull, one stronger than anything I ever felt with Bella, towards Marsha.

It scares me.

I have a daughter with Bella and Marsha is Bella's other daughter. It seems wrong and scary, and while I feel the pull I have been fighting it.

"Edward," Alice says from the doorway to my bedroom.

"Yeah."

"You're thinking about the mating pull again aren't you?"

"Yeah," I sigh, sitting on the edge of my bed and letting my head fall into my hands.

"You know that it isn't wrong right? Everything had to happen for you two to end up together. You two were made for each other. Okay, for example, remember when you and Bella were dating Jacob had the hugest crush on Bella? Well look at him now. He imprinted on Katerina, your daughter, yet you used to fight over Bella's attention."

"You're right," I said bolting up and heading towards the door to find Marsha.

"Aren't I always?" she yells after me.

I race down the stairs and out the back door to find Marsha sitting in the backyard, by the pool, with her feet dangling in the water.

I walk over to her and sit on the edge next to her.

"Hey Edward," She mumbles, "Are you done acting like I had the plague or something?"

"I wasn't," She turned to me with her eyebrow raised, "Ok maybe I was but I did it for a reason. Do you feel it? The pull? Our mating pull?"

"Yes," she whispers in reply.

"I was avoiding that. I was avoiding it because I was scared. I thought that it was wrong but Alice opened my eyes."

"How?" she asked as we slowly gravitate towards each other.

"By reminding me that we were made for each other," I whispered before capturing her lips with mine.

**BPOV**

Marcus had been acting strange the past few days and had been avoiding me. It was nearly a week and a half after our children had shown up that I managed to catch him alone.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

He un-wrapped my arms from around him and stepped away from me, "I have been giving you some space."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," I say, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt to turn him around.

"Because you obviously needed the space to play happy families with Edward," He yelled in my face.

"WHAT?" I yelled in reply, "I have been hanging around with them so that Katerina didn't feel out of place. I was standing by our daughter, Marcus, when she needed us most."

"Our daughter or yours and Edwards?" he growls.

"BOTH," I scream, "We raised her making you her dad but he also helped to bring her into this world making him her dad as well. She can see both of you as her father if she wants to."

"Well it certainly doesn't feel that way. It feels more like you want to be with Edward and be one big happy family. That's what I've been seeing the past few days," He said walking out of the door.

"Then you have been seeing things wrong!" I yell after him but it falls on deaf ears as he slams the Cullen's front door behind him and drives away.

When I walked back into our room, small sobs escaping, go to our draws to grab a book to read to help pass the time until he came back. When I opened the draw I noticed that all of Marcus's stuff was gone. I gasped, stepping away. I ran to the closet, opened the door and collapsed at what I saw. All of Marcus's stuff was gone.

It was at that point that reality had hit me.

He was gone.


End file.
